Behind The Mask
by JJCAL12
Summary: The original Fredbear's Family Diner is where it all started. The characters that were created that were going to live on in childrens' hearts for years to come. But with the good start came a bad string of events trailing behind it. During the day you see happy smiling characters but inside the forgotten souls are crying, and at night they're coming after you.
1. Chapter 1

*Hi everyone so this is new for me lol this is not my first fanfiction but it is my first FNAF fafic and I'm trying my hardest because I've been wanting to do this for SO long and just haven't had the time or inspiration but now I do, please review on this I really want to know wheter or not I should continue and what I can fix, your opionions will really help me! I rated it T because I'm being cautious of the whole stuffing thing...*

CHAPTER ONE

HOW ONE KID CHANGED IT ALL

Fredbear's Family Diner opened in November of 1965 by a man named Mr. Fazbear. Mr. Fazbear loved little kids, in fact he had one himself, John. That's the main reason he opened Fredbears. He wanted to make kids happy. When they first opened Mr. Fazbear and his employees would dress up in animal costumes and walk around and talk to the children, give them food, and give the birthday kids presents. He was Freddy Fazbear of course, his wife played Chica the chicken, a man by the name of Greg played Bonnie, and one of his close friends Terrence played Foxy. All the children loved them him and his wife enjoyed playing the characters and spending time with the children. There was one man though who many of the kids always fled to. Mr. Fazbear had hired another man to play a special character on weekends, he never remembered his name and didn't spend enough time around him to get to know him at all. He played Freddy's brother, everyone thought the characters name was Franklin or something but no one could remember. His fur was bright gold. On the weekends he'd give all the kids prizes and cake and candy. All the kids loved him, Mr. Fazbear was even tempted to hire him full time. He worked so well with the kids and not just because he had goodies for them, Mr. Fazbear genually saw a connection. He worked very well with every child he encountered.

One Saturday afternoon Mr. Fazbear stopped him in the kitchen and began to chat with him about the arrangement. Basically he wanted him to work all week including weekends and he of course would get paid more than the others but they wouldn't need to know that. The man agreed gleefully. He was very glad to take the job. His first week went terrific. Fredbear's Family Diner had made more money that week than they probably ever had made since opening.

As the weeks progressed though, it seemed the kids stopped fleeing to the golden bear. They just seemed... bothered by him. Mr. Fazbear had taken notice to this and was a bit concerned but he noticed his son, John, kept to his side. Mr. Fazbear thought if his son was still comfortable going to him then everything must be fine. The other kids just might think since John is the bosses son they shouldn't get on his bad side and decided to leave Golden all to himself.

Business went on and the problem seemed to fizzle. Kids still avoided Golden but Mr. Fazbear payed no mind to it. He had bigger plans. He was going to push business forward by purchasing some animatronics to make it easier and cheaper to run the place. He was excited but his son didn't seem to be. When he announced this to his wife and son, his wife was glad. Now she wouldn't have to be on her feet all day. His son however was in deep shock. He looked at his father and asked "Are we still going to have Golden?" Mr. Fazbear sighed. He was planning on releasing all workers of duty, including the man who played Golden, and was going to retire his character since he felt the kids had grown tired of him. He told his son this and he began to cry. He ran to his room yelling 'No' all the way there.

The next day he called a meeting for all the staff members of Fredbear's Family Diner. He stood at the front of the room while everyone sat at the tables in front of him. He cleared his throat. "Thank you for all attending this meeting last minute. I do appologize for the inconvinience. I called this meeting to announce there will be some large changes in the business. As we all know, times are changing and life is getting more dependant on technology. I've decided to take the diner in a new direction by switching the entertainment over to animatronics. I understand this could be hard for some of you to need to find a new job at such a short notice but the animatronics will be arriving in 2 to 3 weeks and I'm giving you all until then." mutters rang across the room. Everyone looked to one another in slight shock but they all seemed to be handling it well. After all Mr. Fazbear had been friends with many of them before he had even opened the diner. Everyone seemed to be ajusting well, except one man. He sat in the back. His head was hung and he had tight clenched fists. He stood, pushed in his chair and excused himself. He left the room and went to the costume room and put on his Golden suit and began thinking about how this was _his_ job and some bigshot like him was NOT going to take it away from him.

He loved the children and they stopped caring too. This was his career. Oh he was going to show him. He was going to show everyone. He left the costume room with a deep breath and saw Mr. Fazbear unlocking the front doors for business. He shifted uncomfortably. He knew the place was going to go on being joyful and fun... even when he's gone. He didn't want to be around the kids at the moment. He just walked to the corner at the far end of the room. The kids wouldn't even notice he was there. They haven't for a while now. He tilted his head back to the wall and sighed, shutting his eyes. Suddenly he was disturbed. "Golden! GOLDEN!" he heard a kid shouting. He felt small hands tugging on the pant leg of his suit. He smiled slightly. "Yes John?" he felt John hug him. "Did my dad tell you?" he once again felt the fire reignite in the pit of his stomache but he calmed himself. "Yes he told us all in a meeting this morning." John stomped his foot and began to slightly cry. "I don't want you to go! I don't want anyone gone! I don't want lifeless robots walking around! I want real humans, laughter! It's all going to be gone soon. And what makes it worse is my dad's retiring your character."

His eyes widened at this. Why was he retiring Golden? He became even angrier. It's because the kids stopped going around him! Wasn't it? They didn't want to go around him anymore for some reason and now that Mr. BIGSHOT was going to cut his guy! HE WOULDN'T EVEN BE CONTROLLING HIM ANYMORE! HE'S CUTTING A WHOLE CHARACTER FROM THE CREW JUST BECAUSE KIDS WOULDN'T TALK TO _HIM!_ Now... oh now he wasn't just mad. He was furious. Now... now he'd see. He'd see for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

*Ello I'm back. So I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, it took me a long time to complete because my laptop charger broke so I couldn't use it for a couple weeks. So I'm really excited to post this next chapter, I'm super hyped about this. I'm having writers block at the moment so I'm having problems lol. Well that's pretty much all I have to say. Enjoy the chapter*

CHAPTER TWO

SOMETHING SNAPPED

Everything changed that day. Mr. Fazbear was entertaining the children along with the rest of the gang. They were enjoying there last days. They were unsuspecting. They had no clue. They didn't know how the man was feeling about the change. They didn't know he was planning... something to get back at them.

He wasn't thinking straight. Horrible pictures kept flashing in his mind. Pictures of gore and horror but they seemed to please him. He wanted to murder them all. He wanted to just... whack their heads off. He felt his mind slipping further into these dark thoughts. He knew how he had to get back at them. He had to kill them. But no... that wouldn't work. Well he was already flying off the handle so all he needed to do was extinguish someone. He's always wanted to know how it felt to kill a man. For the next half hour he watched John play with a toy he'd given to him by his feet. Poor John. No more daddy for John. He stopped himself. No he couldn't do that to John. He couldn't kill his parents, that would make him suffer that's the last thing he wanted. He had to rethink his plan. He couldn't murder the others, he didn't think it'd get his message across... no that wouldn't torture them. No.

He thought of his plan every hour of every day. No one bothered him, they just thought he was just checked out. He was ready to leave and didn't care, so they left him by himself. Even John wouldn't speak to him. John was worried at how he was acting so he thought it best to just be hush hush.

The man was slowly slipping further and further, the hatred engulfing him. He didn't even try to stop. He'd just give a derranged smile and push himself down.

Two weeks passed and he still hadn't conjured a plan. He was panicing he needed to think of something. Then the crates rolled in.

The animatronics had arrived. They are here now. He's got to leave now. Then it hit him.

As they rolled the animatronics out on dollies he thought of it. He began to chuckle slightly.

He could stuff someone in the Freddy suit. But who... he still hadn't thought of it yet. It couldn't possibly fit a large man in it.

His eyes widened and a light clicked on.

He slowly turned his head to John.

He was pouting in the corner by himself. The whole staff was here, cleaning out their lockers which he had already done. He was aloud to keep the Golden Freddy costume since it was of no use anymore. Mr. Fazbear was talking to the delivery man. He called to him.

"Hey... uh... buddy!"

He looked up at his soon to be former boss. "Hey yeah could you watch the bots for me for a bit I gotta go to the back room and sign some things."

A smile spread across his face as he threw a glance to the child and the suits. "Yes sir Mr. Fazbear you take your time!" he waved as he walked with the delivery man to the back. He put on his cheeziest smile he could make and did a little finger wave. As soon as they were gone he put on his suit. John couldn't see him and nor was he even looking anywhere. When he finished dressing he approached John.

"Hello John." "Hi." he said with attitude "What's wrong bud?" John looked at his feet "You know, the robots and all."

He just made an ah sound and walked to John's backside. He placed one hand on John's shoulder. "Yes John I understand. But don't worry you won't ever have to see them again."

He quickly threw his arm around John's mouth, smothering him with the fur sleeve. John was panicing, making muffled screams and kicking... but no one was around to see or hear. He picked him up and ran to the lifeless Freddy.

He knocked the head off the top which was suprisingly easy. He glanced inside quickly to see that logically there would be no way a person could survive being pushed in there. He flung his feet in and stuffed and pushed until John was silent. He looked down at him and let out the most evil laugh anyone could've ever heard. He heard a shuffle. He quickly grabbed the head and put it back on and jumped out of his costume, which was covered in John's blood. He threw on an act.

He was in a searching stance glancing all around the room, eyes rushing from one side to another. Mr. Fazbear came from the back room. He stopped in his tracks to see his employee doing a panic search of the place.

"Uhm may I ask what you are doing-" then he looked over to see his son was gone. "Where'd John go?!"

The man looked up at him "I don't know Mr. Fazbear! He said he needed to use the restroom and didn't come back out! I knocked to ask if he was okay and the door flew right open!"

Mr. Fazbear's eyes widened. He yelled for his wife and friends. They all came running to the lobby. "What? What's wrong dear?" He looked at his wife at lightning speed with panic in his eyes "John's gone!" she gasped "WHERE IS HE?!" She yelled

Mr. Fazbear grabbed her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. "I think he ran away dear." He looked at his friends "Call the police. NOW!" the both ran to the phone. Mrs. Fazbear slowly slid to the floor. "JOHN!" she scream letting out a flood of tears.

The police searched the small town for months. Search parties searched surrounding cities.

No sign.

Meanwhile the man was in hiding. He went missing himself and no one could find him. But no one suspected a kidnapping.

After a while Mr. Fazbear went insane and began to build another suit. He thought the reason his son ran away is because Golden Freddy wasn't in the band. So he began builiding. Hardly ever sleeping. Hardly eating. All he did all day and night was build.

After so long his sanity slipped and he was no longer there. The suit was complete but due to his mental health, was never put up with the others.

Mrs. Fazbear sold the company, she couldn't run it by herself. She had to do what she had to do.

Some very rich man bought the company and was going to make a pizzaria out of it. He was going to blow a big amount on new animatronics since these ones were getting old and withered.

The man in hiding knew of this happening. He was eager for the new restaurant opening. He was going to get a job there.

He needed to.

He had a blood thirst now.


	3. Chapter 3

***Hey guys SORRY it took so long. I am a horrible procrastinator plus I've been having terrible writers block for the longest time and I could hardly write a paragraph without getting stuck. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. If anything sounds familiar it is of course because I use inspiration from FNAF songs which I WILL leave the link to my playlist in one of the chapters? You know what I'll just post it on every chapter from now on. You're welcome. Oh and before I begin I would kindly ask you to please review and send me messages! I always love hearing your ideas and it really helps when I have writers block and I will absolutely give you credit for helping out with the chapter. Also I do not mention his name as Vincent because I don't know the situation if that'd be ok so I just say him or purple guy you of course will know who I'm talking about. Thanks guys! **_**FNAF Songs Playlist: **_** playlist?list=PLvQ-IGnQ7AlyYT9BxYtwb6k9mzwdUWrs_** *

Just as he suspected, a month after everything with the new building was settled there was an ad in the newspaper. "Vintage pizzarea given new life! Come be a part of the new face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! What could go wrong?" at that last statement he laughed. "What could go wrong huh? Well I can show ya."

He stood up and layed the paper gently down on his coffee table in replacement for his keys. He hopped in his old crappy car and drove to the location of his soon to be new job.

As soon as he pulled up he noticed they dumped a load in to this building. It looked almost as if it had a shiny tint with little sparkles peeking here and there. He got out of his car and reached the glass door. With a deep breath he stepped inside. He was greeted by the manager who he supposed had been waiting for someone to walk in all day by his reaction. "Hey how are ya!" he said with a firm shake of the hand. "What's your name?" before he could open his mouth the manager was pushing him in to the office "Nevermind we'll disguss that later so I assume you're here for the job?" he took a seat in the nice blue plush chairs and shifted uncomfortably. "Uh yeah." he said. Suddenly he felt a pressence. A sudden wave of guilt rushed through him and he felt like a normal person for once. His mind went back to the time where he felt... sane.

After a moment though it was gone and his mind slipped again and he went back to regular mentality. "Well are you interested in security? We still have a daytime opening."

He pondered this option for a moment. This would give him access to back rooms and also he'd be around the children all day. He smiled his menacing grin. "That sounds just perfect for me."

The manager smiled and stood "Welcome to Freddy's. Let me give ya a tour of the place huh?" He stood also and nodded. He took him to the room where all the main animatronics were. "This is Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica." his mind was filled with memories. "Yeah I remember them..." he said with an honest smile. The manager looked at him with satisfaction "Ah so you know of the ol' gang eh? Fredbears?" he laughed a bit and shook his head. "Oh yep... good times." completely forgetting of the tradgedy. Remembering soley of the good times he had there still content and right minded. Then a frown grew on his face remembering Golden... he's not here. It wasn't much of a suprise to him but it still brought him down to think the thing that meant his life to him, the thing he gave up his life to save, didn't mean a thing to them. He sniffed a bit getting teary eyed, his soul further shattering into even smaller pieces. Then his pain and sadness grew into anger.

He looked into the eyes of the manager. The manager thought he just remembered something very sad, then he thought of what it might be...

"So as you are about the same age as me you probably remember clearly of John..." he said. The manager knew he was going to mention it eventually but he wished he hadn't. He switched feet and looked to the floor beneath them. "Well yes but it's a story we don't tell to anyone." his liped twitched. His mind was heating he wanted to know what the hell kind of story the conjured up. He knew what he told them but who knew what they told everyone else. "Tell it to me." the manager looked at him with almost a face of disgust. He then reassemled his composer. "Well ok I assume as you work for us now you deserve to know a little behind the scenes. I just ask that you do not tell any customers or anyone else about this story, don't even talk about it with co-workers this is the only time I want this story muttered within this building."

He switched his eyes to glare at the manager. "Back not to long ago at the old location the family who ran the place had a son named John.-"

There it was again. A sudden change of temperature and mood surrounding him. He shut his eyes tight and shook his head slightly 'don't feel sorry for the little brat.' he thought to himself.

"Well before animatronics became their source of entertainment they walked around in costumes portraying these figures. There was the normal gang and then there was a special character, Golden Freddy."

His heart jerked and his eyes burned at the mentioning of the name. It has been 20 something years since he'd last heard that name spoken or anything related to it.

The manager continued on "Well John had this facination with ol' Goldy. He was attached to the mans hip constantly."

His mind once again flashed back to John and how he was always right beside him all day everyday. Then he heard the scream. The scream that John made with his last breath. His head jerked up and his whole body jumped. This wasn't just a memory, it sounded real. Like he was right there, doing it all over again. The manager looked at him with concern "Uh are you alright?" he shook his head furiously. "What the hell..?!" he said shivering. The manager rested his hand on his shoulder and he came back to reality. That whole moment his mind sent him back, he saw the old building... he was in it. He was there... killing John...

That was it the last bit of guilt he ever felt. As soon as he came back whatever was making him see these things had no power over him anymore. If anyone thought he was as far gone as he could possibly be to begin with, oh they were wrong now. The memories were gone now. He knew the name he knew the story but for all he knew someone else did it. His whole life and everything bad he's ever done was gone.

The manager asked once again if he was ok and he just nodded with a smile. "Continue." he said. The manager looked very disturbed. He didn't know what kind of episode he just witnessed but the fact that he was content and happy exactly after is what knocked his head.

But as he was requested he continued. "Well anyway on the day the new animatronics arrived John misteriously disappeared." the look on the managers face said it all. He knew damn well what happened. They found out somehow...

"Mr. Fazbear thought it was because Golden Freddy wasn't in the new gang so he went... well crazy."

This part and on though, he didn't know so well he was in hiding by then and anything that wasn't in the news he was new to. He'd heard little about once on the rare grocery shopping trips. Someone said something about him being admitted to the asylum. Anything he says will never be taken seriously by anyone that's how off his rocker he was. There's crazy and insane, he was insane... Mr. Fazbear was crazy.

"He began building... a Golden Freddy suit..."

His head shot up and his eyes went right through the managers.

"Yeah I know... he thought John would come back home if he heard of Goldens return... I mean he never did come back but we still keep the suit in the back... it's something he put in his will suprisingly. 'In anycase something worse happens to me and I slip further down I don't care what happens to the company but if it is ever re owned the suit is demanded to be kept there. Whether in use or not it must be there. If my restaurant is never remanaged I order it stay in my home or with a close family member or friend preferably any of the men who worked with me all those years.' is what he said exactly."

His face was filled with interest and amazement at all this new information he was gathering. "Eh what the hay let me show it to ya."


	4. Chapter 4

***Ok so I just now realized you can't copy paste links. I'm sorry I realize I'm very slow thank you. It's not that hard to find though. I mean if you want it just message me and I'll send ya the link. Sorry guys I didn't notice until today XD. Well anyway, so I was thinking really hard about this chapter and the rest of the story for fact. So I decided this is when the new location from FNAF 3 isn't included because I don't have much info about it of course. A lot of this story was built from theories I had and you know I was thinking when they're talking about 'him' in the trailer I bet they're talking about the purple guy so I guess it's fitting but I'm not gonna say anything in this story about the new place even after it comes out. So idk if I've already told you or not but this story is rated T due to goryness, maybe I was a little **_**too**_** cautious about the rating but ya know... I won't cuss too much in this story, I have no problem with it but I just don't see where it would fit much. There will be a couple words here and there but nothing to out there. Wow long authors note hehe well I better get started on the chapter for you if anyone even reads these, if so sorry for keeping you from reading XD enjoy***

As the manager led him to the back room he could feel nothing but the emotion of happiness. Mr. Fazbear, the bigshot gave in to his WHOLE plan. He only did what he did to get back at him but since that day it's only been uphill. He knew if the man was smart he would give in and do what he wanted, even if he didn't state what he wanted. As they walk in it smelled of rot. He had never experienced the scent before but then he soon realized he liked it, after all it was his own doing that caused it... even if John was no longer covered in flesh Freddy still was and did he show it.

He looked to the ground to see the scattered animatronics to which he had only seen once, so new and shiny now rusted and torn. The manager noticed his eyes on the animatronics to which he decided to speak. "Yeah we tried to get them in with the new tech but they just looked bad ya know?" a nervous chuckle said it all...

That's how they knew

While trying to set them up with the new technology they found John's body.

This just made an insane smile grow on his face. He didn't care at all who knew what he had done, he was proud. Send him to jail, give him the death sentence... he had a feeling that would do no good. The manager saw this smile of his and was very disturbed once again. They both knew each other knew and their brief eye contact said more than either of them could've said out loud. He began to lean on the wall behind him and flipped one leg over the other, crossing his arms to his chest. The insane smile narrowed down to a proud smart ass smirk. One brow raised challenging the manager to dare question anything. The manager knew he wouldn't win so he gave up and pretended like whatever thing just happened, didn't.

He kept walking to the back where the rusted gold suit sit. It was in a lazed pose, much like a dead person slouched over. He would've shivered if he was a normal person and found things creepy.

"I like it. Why wasn't he apart of the new group?"

The manager was taken back by the sudden break of silence with such a subtle question. "Uh well we didn't know much about the old location and so we weren't sure what he'd... ya know, _do._"

He was lying

"Oh really huh? Hmm well I could give ya an answer to that but it wouldn't be in my best interest." he said with a sly smile and spun on his heel out of the room.

As he walked down the hallway he looked around much more and in to seperate rooms to get a feel of the place. He liked the feel of it. He knew he'd like it here even if it was only going to be for a short time. He figured he better get a good idea of the layout of the building since even if he wasn't going to be here for a long time and was only here for one soul purpose he was going to take it seriously so no one suspected anything. He continued on but one room caught his eye.

The prize room.

He felt drawn in and his interest peaked at the box in the corner by the counter. The manager of course was right behind him within seconds. Even though he didn't truely _know_ anything he had a pretty damn good idea and he didn't trust him. He couldn't do anything though because even though he could be a serious threat 1. It was a big building every room filled with people theres no way he could be secretive about anything 2. Other security guards will keep an eye on him 3. He really needed a man for this position and it opens too soon for anyone else to come in and 4. All the animatronics are logged in with the police data base, they'll notice a kid missing, they'll notice he's missing, the police would be here within seconds.

The manager sighed and waltzed over to him and slid to his side. "This is my favorite." he said with fake enthusiasm as he wound the box. 'My grandfathers clock' began playing. He knew this melody.

Even if the Fazbears didn't even know his name he was along with the rest of the group were invited to their home often. It was late at night usually so they were putting John to bed by that time. He could always hear the Mrs' distinct humming of the tune. It made him smile then, wishing he had what Mr. Fazbear had. A loving wife, a child, a sucessful life.

He started to hum along with the song and the manager looked at him with suprise "You know the song?"

He was starting to wonder why the manager was so suprised at all of this, he practically told him he played Golden Freddy at the old location. Well not really but if this manager knew anything at all he would know this.

"Of course."

He replied simply. His eyes prickled slightly. He didn't feel sorry for John or even Mr. Fazbear. It was Mrs. Fazbear. The last time he saw her she was in shock and sorrow and he didn't want to hurt _her_. He knew it would but if everything went the way it should've she wouldn't have thought he was killed or even kidnapped. His feeling of remorse was soon gone as the Marionette rose from the box and suprised him

His shiny porceline face rising slowly. He looked in horror. Kids are going to enjoy that... _thing_? God it was terrifying to him. To make matters worse he felt as if it was... staring at... him. A scowl appeared on his face. 'You won't win' he thought. Whoever or whatever it was was not going to get to him. He was determined to get his job done and once it was anyone could do whatever the hell they wanted he was already determined with this.

After the awkward silence between the manager and he, and his never ending staring contest with the strung up doll his anger grew.

No one saw but his eyes turned souless. Dark and cold like he was possesed. He broke contact with the doll and spoke "Well it's late and I have things I need to do-" the manager flinced at the words things earning a glare from him "and I _really_ must get going." he said with a severe sharpness in his tone. "Of course." the manager said in fear. "I'll see you opening day then." and gave a nod. The manager gave very quick nods and shoved an outfit in to his hands before speeding from the room.

Purple. It was a nice color. He always liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

***TBH guys this is the most often I've updated a fanfic that just proves how excited I am for this! I wasn't sure about what direction to go in this chapter and I just went with my first option. Now I'm sorry if it sucks I didn't know what to do XD BTW members of the old Fredbears crew will refer to him as Gold. Oh and I kinda put in a little thing there if you can get it. Well actually two. One more obvious than the other. So yellow is associated with fear, pain, and sadness. I'll wait for you to get the rest...***

He climbed back in to the driver seat of his car and pulled out of the parking lot. He could hear nothing but the crackling of the gravel beneath him. Ever since he lost his mind he doesn't think. His mind is never occupied by thought because when your mind is scrambled they take a while to reach the surface. He of course can have an intelligent thought once in every while but it's just the remains of his life once before. After today though memories are a dream to him. He can remember faces, songs, sounds, but he can't really decipher if _he _was really there or not. He could remember the nice faces and who they were but the faces of the mean people gave him headaches...

That's _really_ why he's been itching to kill once again. He's not on meds and his head hurts horribly unless he feeds his obsession. He's killed only once but one thing could change a crowd of things. Anytime he'd accidentally cut himself while cooking or just normal everyday things he'd just let his wound bleed. Eventually he'd feel a bit woozy and make it stop or else he would've bled to death but it was the only time he'd feel relief of any sort. He'd have very choppy dreams of blood and gore every time and again because his headaches and delusions would get to the point where his mind would muster up enough intelligence to picture a scene to make it stop. When the pain would get horrible he'd just lay on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. Hardly blinking, hardly breathing, he'd begin to see things. Keep in mind his thoughts are usually blank. Hallucinations were very rare. He'd see eyes he had never seen before staring at him in dark corners. He'd hear screams.

Although in terrible pain he liked it in a way. He felt like he had power. He had enough power to end life, he had enough power to ruin lives, even if the cost was one of his own.

While driving down the road he felt like he should follow a certain path. He let his hands steer until he came to a secluded, private drive. He traveled the way until he came to a house. His mind flashed a brief picture of the house some 20 years ago. He saw a man who looked much like himself walk in to the house greeted by a man and a woman.

A friendly face and a mean face. Both smiling but the energy that surrounded them was pure white and then pitch black. He knew the man he saw walk in to the house was him but he couldn't believe himself. He crawled out of his seat and went up to the door. He knew he wouldn't be greeted by the same faces but the energy that surrounded the house was pure white instead of grey. Maybe not as pure white though now, it was more of a creamish yellow. Fear, pain, sadness. He knocked slowly.

He heard floorboards creeking as each slow step was taken. The door squeeked open to reveal a woman. A woman he knew. Mrs. Fazbear. He can put good faces to names. Bad people he thought of their face and name and remembered the same things but never at the same time. She wore a suprised expression on her face. She looked older and tired. Once vibrant red hair was peeking grey here and there. Her face was still plump but her hands were wrinkling.

"G-gold...?" she said with a stutter. Since she was a nice face he could understand and know what she was referring to. "Hello." he muttered quietly. She gestured him inside and followed him by his heels. She took a seat and patted the chair beside her. Once he was seated she automatically gave him a look of confusion. "It's been... so long... w-what have you been up to?"

He shrugged "Exactly nothing." he said with a straight face. They didn't know exactly what to talk about, neither of them wanted to speak about the elephant in the roome either. He wanted to pretend like he didn't do it but it would be hard lying to her. This lie drove two grown men to insanity within days, who's to say a woman would not fall to the same victim? A single tear rolled down her cheek. His being there obviously brought back memories that she had been living with shelved in the back of her mind. He turned to her to see these tears. He wasn't sure how to comfort someone, he'd lost his human instinct he only knew pain. He moved an inch closer and put a hand on her shoulder. He had no words because anything he could say would've made it worse. She began sobbing loudly and spontaniously yelled "My life's gone to hell!" and continued sobbing wildly.

The energy around her now more yellow than before now had a blend of purple. This was a new one. He felt like he could trust this energy, he liked it. He thought for a moment and realized what it meant. Death. She was thinking about death. At this moment he thought of a way to comfort her. After all it was his fault and even if it might hurt her more he felt a responsibility and you know the saying. With great power comes great responsibility only not in the hero sense.

He started singing lyrics he didn't know he knew.

"My grandfather's clock was too large for the shelf, So it stood ninety years on the floor; It was taller by half than the old man himself, Though it weighed not a pennyweight more. It was bought on the morn of the day that he was born, And was always his treasure and pride; But it stopped short — never to go again — When the old man died." he began to hum the chorus and Mrs. Fazbear lifted her head from her hands. It was a twisted way of comforting but it helped.

"In watching its pendulum swing to and fro, Many hours had he spent while a boy; And in childhood and manhood the clock seemed to know And to share both his grief and his joy. For it struck twenty-four when he entered at the door, With a blooming and beautiful bride; But it stopped short — never to go again — When the old man died." she sang back. A small smile appeared on their faces. Mrs. Fazbear gave a sigh and stood from her chair and waltzed over to a desk with papers scattered amognst it. He followed her.

They were papers disgussing the sale of the franchise. It spoke of all the new things they were going to do and some negotiated things. Mrs. Fazbears signiture was laced on some lines as was a name he didn't recognize on the space beside the paragraph speaking about the unused suits and how they could do what they pleased with them but the Golden Freddy suit must remain with them at all times no matter what the franchise does.

"Are you excited about the new place?" He asked in the most normal tone he could conjure up. "Well it's happening. They let me have a say in a few things. They had me make the voice for Chica, they modified it of course because a woman in her 40's can't do a voice of a younger character." she chuckled a bit.

"So I suppose you had a say in the Marionette?" she squinted her eyebrows at the question. "I don't quite know what you mean by that. I told them a few stories and they did a couple things based off of things we did in the old place and stories I'd told them so they must've done something to that extent." he just nodded. "What all did they do according to your stories?" she tucked her lips to the side "I don't know much. They said some of the characters mentality would be based off of all of our characters as a person." he chuckeld a bit thinking of if they _really_ knew about him what his character would've been like. A thought crossed her mind and a frown suddenly appeared on her face. It was more anger than saddness.

"They told me something very disturbing to me the other day..."

His eyes drifted up from the carpet and their eyes met. Hers were filled with fire. Her energy was now red and purple. The white was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

***TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE NIGHT BABEH! Shout out to my bae Kelsey! Reading this chapter right now I can tell. Hi Kelsey! I told her to read this and I hope she's loving it. Currently she already knows what's going to happen in this chapter because I had to tell her. You guys hating him yet? OH and I promise I'll start calling him Purple Guy once he starts working there because you know he isn't the purple guy **_**quite**_** yet. I asked her though if she wanted me to start yet and she was like YES but personally I wanted to start this chapter really bad anyway. Have you all figured out what they've told Mrs. Fazbear yet? Have you figured out the purple energy yet? Yellow energy? I hope you enoy this chapter and I'm sorry if you do not hate 'Gold' but instead hate me I understand XD***

A large insane smile grew on his face once again. This time it was cocky though. His humanity was lost once again. His act he put on to act sane and comfort her was all a lie. He was telling her now with his face. She of course was also hiding behind a mask much like he was. She was waiting for him to show up again.

She took a large huff of air while he leaned closer. With his still cocky but not as wide smile and glaring eyes, once again souless and black he said "And what was that my dear?" he was feeling to power again. She was fuming. "You sick bastard." she said in a quiet voice. It was shaky but almost calm. He began to laugh uncontrollably. She yelled and smashed a vase over his head. Of course it didn't knock him out, nothing hurts him. He did fall though. She fell to her knees and began throwing punches. To no particular point on him but she was sure hitting him. She cought his face, his chest (knocking the wind out of him for a brief moment), and at one moment she got the part where a man shouldn't be hit. It hurt like hell but he didn't feel the pain for very long. Much like before his head was more pain than he'd ever felt so other pains were minor and short comparing to the month long agonizing pain he experienced with his head. She continued to beat him for what seemed like forever then eventually threw her arms crossed on his side and layed her head down on him crying.

He didn't yell or try to stop her he just let her hit him as much as she pleased. He didn't even twitch or flinch. He knew he deserved it. He wouldn't apologize but he knew when he had something coming to just sit there and take it, interfering would only make it worse in his opinion. He looked all over himself to notices bruises and bumps but he didn't care.

She lay on him sobbing and he put a hand on her head. She didn't move him. She knew that was the closest thing she'd ever get to an apology from him. It was a strange situation. You had just found out the man you trusted had murdered your son for no reason as you knew of then you beat him black and blue then you lie on him crying and he comforts you.

Eventually the tears evolved to dry sobs and uneven breathes. She lifted herself from him and went to go sit on the couch. He sat up to see what she was doing and then he noticed something. She was staring at the wall. Not blinking, hardly breathing. He stood and walked over to her. She did not move. He waved a hand in front of her face, she did not respond. He yelled her name, shook her she didn't move. She just twitched every now and then.

He decided after a while he should do something so he called an ambulance and dissapeared out the door, speeding to his home.

He fell on the floor as soon as he walked in after the door was shut. He was so goddamn tired he passed out on the floor.

He was awoked the next day by the paper hitting his door with a thump. He sat up and opened it. He was suprised to see an article so early about last nights incident.

"Local woman hospitalized after traumatizing event" the headline read. The story went on to say how they recieved a strange 911 call late at night from her house by a man. Something about she was devastated by something that had happened and started hitting him and crying hysterically, broke down in tears and then did not respond after over half an hour. Blah blah blah. Then it said something that cought his eye. "Patient may be admitted to the asylum for treatment." he sat the paper down on the coffee table and with a small chuckle thought 'Welcome to the crazy club Chica.' then went to his room to get prepared to go to his job for his brief information training before the restaraunt opened tomorrow.

***Ok ok I know this wasn't a long one and I am SORRY but I had to end it somewhere. I don't know if the next chapter will be published tonight it will absolutely be longer than this one so it'll take a while. I'll try though***


	7. Chapter 7

***Sorry if that last chapter sucked while being short but that's what I was going to do. I had to change the future plot to go along with what I was going to do originally so YAY Mrs. Fazbear will NOT be put in the asylum because that just won't work with future chapters. That doesn't mean she still won't be like... ya know bonkers but she won't be kept in the asylum for that. Sorry if that disapoints you XD oh and have you looked at Scott's website lately? If you are reading this around the time it was published you should go look :3 hehe alrighty I'll get on with the chapter***

Once he was out the door in his car he just felt happy. No particular reason, he was just happy. The drive was peaceful and nice. For once he could think. He was just thinking. Taking advantage of the opportunity he had for a rare moment.

He pulled in to the parking lot of the shiny building and once again slid out of his vehicle. Upon entering the manager was standing with a group of people talking happily about their anticipation of the official grand opening tomorrow. The manager turned around and smiled seeing him there.

He was very confused considering how extremely terrified he was of him just yesterday. "Hey!" he yelled joyfully throwing open his arms walking quickly over to him. He was greeted with a very well gripped hug. The manager was very round and much shorter than him so he couldn't even move his arms due to the fact that they were trapped within his grasp. He let go with a large smile on his face laughing hartily. "Come come! Meet the rest of the crew!" he grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the group of people. All turned to him with mildly interested looks. He noticed they were all wearing different colored outfits than he was. All the same shirt and pants but all different colors. He liked the idea and felt special that he was the only one wearing purple. They all started introducing themselves and what their job was. The different colors were for the purpose of their position or what room they were working in. He wasn't aware of this of course because he was shoved through the door with no instructions otherwise.

Like the 1st party room guard wore Magenta, the 2nd wore Teal, the 3rd wore Indigo, and the 4th wore a bright greenish yellow. The guard who worked kids cove wore a nice baby pink. The other guard was wearing baby blue, his name was like Jeremy or something, he was the night guard. He was the only man in purple.

The last guard put a bit of fear in to him. The name sounded familiar... Greg. He looked directly in to the eyes of the Purple Man once he introduced himself. He did not have a smile on his face. It was straight as a line and he had a hardness in his eyes. They were glaring at each other for a very long time

The manager didn't see the tension and patted each of them on the back. "Ah! I thought you guys would know each other! I mean of course you would." they both stopped their trance and looked to the manager. The night guard turned to the manager and asked "How do they know each other?" mumbles of agreement came from the rest of them. All wondering how they would've met once before this occasion. "Well they were coworkers at the old Fredbear's Family Diner together!" Everone turned to one another in shock as they just glared at each other in hatred. Greg didn't know what he did but he knew he did something. He was the only one there when John disappeared and went to visit Mrs. Fazbear at the hospital this morning and all she would say was his name and her sons.

The Purple Man just flat out hated Greg to begin with. He was 'best buddies' with him for a while but that was only because he absolutely HAD to be in order to keep things were he wanted them.

It took him a minute but then he noticed the color of the outfit he was wearing...

Gold

The purple man faked the best regular smile he could. "So Greg, where's your station?" he said generally looking curious. Greg threw back a fake smile to the Purple Man and it slowly turned in to a bit of a cocky smile "Oh I just guard the parts and service room." the Purple Man looked at him in shock.

There were so many problems with this situation and it ruined his plan. First off, they have a guard for the parts and service room. That would be an issue. He's carefully planned this out. He would take one of the old suits from the back and use it to lure the kids to a room in the back and then... you know. If there's a guard for that room there would be a very slim chance he'd get in to that room and leave with one of the robots without being questioned. Second is the guard is Greg of all people. By the way he's been acting towards him in the past couple of minutes he knows for sure he doesn't trust him. Now he has to rethink EVERYTHING he was going to do.

He was going to have to do some intense planning or just wing it he didn't know. He shook has head in dissapointment and lifted his head from the floor to turn to the manager to listen to what he had to say.

"Alright anyone let's get this show on the road. Let me first just introduce you to the mechanics who helped make all of this happen." he lifted his arm to the two sad looking people in the corner. They were about the Purple Mans age and they looked like people he'd seen before. But you know he probably did, this is a small town. They lifted their heads and gave a slight wave then let their heads fall to the carpet again. The energy surrounding them of course was sad but also guilt. Guilt for what? (Also a hint of purple)

He already knew what was up. This was starting to get old. It's like oh hey there's a murderer working here and like 5 people who have more than enough authority to accuse him of it do nothing. He just rolled his eyes and then looked back at the girl.

You know that feeling you get when someone's staring at you? Well she got that feeling and her head shot up meeting his eyes. They stared at each other for a long time with no expressions.

After a while the group had began shuffling around him and were all following the manager. He broke their contact and began walking with them. As he walked past her he noticed one single tear fall down her cheek. He then turned his head away, he'd talk to her later if he had the chance.

They were walking room to room orientating the guards to their rooms and leaving them behind to get used to their surroundings. On their circle back around they dropped Greg off at the parts and service room and the Purple Man turned to glare at Greg as the walked away.

Finally they were back in the room they had first been in, where the Purple Man would be stationed. The managers face suddenly fell. It wasn't a sad face he just wasn't wearing a plastic expression anymore. They didn't speak. They just stood there staring at nothing.

The manager sighed and looked at the Purple Man. He however did not look back. Why would he? There would be no reason to. Then he just heard a very quiet almost silent,

"Why?"

The Purple Man jumped at the question slightly and turned his head to the manager. "What?" he said. He knew what he said but he didn't want to think he would actually ask that.

"Why did you do it?"

The Purple Man's eyes went wide. He did not know what to say. How do you answer a question such as this.

"I don't know what you're saying I did. I can't really answer that question." he said crossing his arms. The manager was not angry, he was more... sad. He didn't want to know the answer to get him in trouble, he just didn't know why someone would ever do that.

He said loudly but not loud enough for anyone in any other rooms to hear him "Why did you kill John?"

The Purple Man's face filled with anger as he just stared at the carpet. His hands began shaking. He shut his eyes tight and clenched his fists.

He turned and glared at the manager. His breath unsteady. He just slowly turned his head and walked away.

***I hope this was a good way to go with the chapter, I rewrote the last few paragraphs like 3 times. And trust me he's not going to get in trouble, you heard how nonchalantly the Phone Guy handled the kids disappearing and police investigation in the games, who's to say they wouldn't handle an actual murderer in the building so calmly too? Plus they don't **_**really**_** have proof it was him. He may be cocky and be proud and make jokes about doing it and things like that but he will never straight up say it, or will he?***


End file.
